My Big Brother
by Maxthewolf
Summary: A young boy, Connor , meets a young girl named Jane, a Little Sister in Rapture, and while having many adventures with her, starts to fall in love with her, but how will they fare when she becomes a Big Sister, and him a new Alpha Series, known as Deca?
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a Big Brother**

"Hey…hey wake up….," an odd voice asked me. This voice sounded distantly familiar in the strangest way to me, like a certain dream that is just out of your reach. It also sounded feminine, at least slightly, it was hard to tell in the area I was in, where was I even?

"Please wake up, Mr. Bubbles? Can you wake him?" I felt something grab me, crushing my arms, and most of what felt like, metal maybe, and, glass? The man called Mr. Bubbles ripped me out from my confinement, making me open my eyes. The man was large, very large, with some kind of diving suit, and an odd looking helmet, it had four port holes with a cage around the rest of the helm, and his suit was rust colored with dark splotches in certain areas, mainly around the chest. He was standing upright, with broad shoulders and a large pipe on his back, possibly made of lead? Mr. B also wore thick boots, with his posture softening when he let put me on the floor.

I saw someone come out behind from the Metal man known as Mr. Bubbles, she couldn't have been older than six years old, the girl wore a white, lacy dress, tainted with years of neglect and wear. She had yellow, glowing eyes, which happened to be staring right at me, as if they were staring straight through my very soul.

"Mr. B, look, it's a little boy!" Mr. B uttered a low moan in response. I stepped back in fear, reeling from the sudden meeting.

"Please, don't be afraid, my name's Jane and this Mr. B," she motioned to the large metal man towering above me, the holes on his bronze helmet turning slightly yellow. "What's your name?" she asked innocently. I spoke up for the first time, my jaw barely moving. "I….I'm Connor"

The little girl, Jane, smiled at me, a lovely smile in my mind. She took hold of my hand, her hand warm and tender against mine. I felt my face flush as she pulled me across the corridor, Mr. B closely following the two of us. Soon we reached the end of the room, appearing at some kind of a vent, with a pool of water beside it. "Please wait" I said, anxious to see what I looked like. I peered into the water, seeing my reflection quite clearly, despite all the grime and dirt around me. I brushed my short, dark brown hair from my eyes, which were a light green. I ran my hand across my face, which was slim and well nourished. If I was correct, I appeared to be just as old as the little girl, a light grey collar shirt and blue jeans on my body, with black sneakers. My skin was light, a little darker than Jane's. I blinked, surprised at my appearance.

"Connor," Jane said anxiously, "I want you to see something, please." She climbed into the vent, motioning for me to follow. I climbed in, looking behind me at Mr. B. "What about Mr. Bubbles?" Jane smiled again. "Mr. B will be back, he always comes back after beddy byes over" She moved further into the vent, disappearing after a few seconds. I followed, feeling cramped in the small space. Eventually, I reached the end of the tunnel, climbing out and landing on the floor with a soft thud. I walked into a large foyer, with a large man towering above me. "Welcome lad, I'm Marcus Zing, your new keeper."


	2. Chapter 2

My Big Brother Chapter 2

I stared at the man known as Marcus Zing, confused in a number of ways. Marcus Zing walked over to the end of the room, having an ominous smile on his face. I blinked, not sure how to react to it.

Jane suddenly spoke up, apparently feeling cowardly with the large man beside her. "Connor, come on you have to hurry up.", she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me along, leaving Marcus Zing alone for the moment. We walked into another area, a bedroom I believe, with numerous pictures scrawled on the walls, some even with pictures of metallic men like Mr. B, but slightly different. I saw many other girls, all of which had glowing eyes like Jane; some were blonde, while others were red heads, unlike Jane who had jet-black hair. "Come on Connor", Jane said once more as we passed a room with some kind of women in suits, almost all of them had cages across their backs, with little bows attached to them. One was playing with a little girl, showing her how to read the pages of a book with odd noises I could not understand. Jane pulled me harder as we entered a dark room, with nothing inside but a long table with shredded cloth on top of it, and some chairs, which were in very bad shape and didn't look like they would last for another few seconds. Jane suddenly stopped, hugging me suddenly. I blushed, obviously not knowing much of what she was seeing.

"Aw, look boys, the little girlie made a friend" someone said across the room, low and sinister in demeanor. I stared at where the voice came from, seeing a man in dark clothes wielding a long flashlight, obviously battered, with dark stains in many areas, much of it around the light bulb. I growled at the man, not knowing why I did so.

"Aw, is mister boy getting mad?" The man raised his flashlight, slamming it across my head, making me fall into a daze for several seconds, feeling something wet and sticky on the top of my scalp.

"CONNOR!" Jane yelled, trying to help me up, but before she could, the man picked her up and tried to run away. I felt a searing pain in my hands, mainly my finger tips. I looked at my fingers, seeing my fingernails grow long and sharp, with my eyesight slowly fading from color to blood red. I felt my teeth grow longer, sharper, deadlier. The man was paralyzed with fear, staring at my sudden transformation. I jumped across the room in one leap, making him crash to the floor and let go of Jane. I saw the man raise his flashlight once more, but I grabbed it and threw it away. He tried to push me off, screaming his head off like a maniac. I raised my clawed hand, bringing it down onto his throat, his blood spurting from it, with my hand now bloodied. I came off the man as he convulsed, and after a few seconds, was still.

Jane stared at me with her beautiful, glowing eyes. She walked over to me; obviously not sure of how to react to what happened. "You, you killed him…." she said astonished. "You, you really killed him…" She hugged me again, but this wasn't a hug filled with fear, this was a hug that meant something more. I blushed instantly. "Thank you so much!" Jane said excitedly, overwhelmed with joy. I heard someone coming, and then heard a familiar voice. It was Mr. B, right beside me. He let out a low groan and picked me up, making me realize that I hadn't eaten in awhile. Mr. B threw me across the room, making me hit the wall rather hard. Jane yelled to me, "CONNOR!", but Mr. B easily picked her up across his shoulder and walked off, with Marcus Zing helping me up. "Sorry kid, that's what happens when you mess with a Big Daddy.

Okay, this is for anyone who doesn't understand what Connor did, hope this helps.

Plasmid used: Call of the Wild

Description: The Call of the Wild plasmid was a prototype plasmid engineers invented, but, it proved to be too powerful, so they quit the construction of the plasmid, making the copies of the plasmid to be very low. It was later used in the Insect Swarm plasmid. Connor spliced the prototype version of the plasmid, so he has a lot of the advantages and disadvantages of it. This plasmid allows someone to grow claws from the bones in their fingertips, making it one of the few dual-wielding plasmids. It also has the effect of allowing the user to sense when enemies are near, kind of like a sixth sense. The user's speed, smell, strength, and endurance are also increased, with the plasmid slowly draining EVE as you use it. One of the defects of this discontinued plasmid is that the user can have their claws broken, ending in a numerous amount of pain, but, luckily, they happen to grow back over time. This plasmid is also stronger and faster than most melee weapons, with it being at the same strength of the drill.

Tonics used: Instinct Mode/ Adrenaline Rush

Description: Instinct mode is a special tonic that allows the user to anticipate their enemy's movements/attacks, giving them a great advantage in combat, the defect of this tonic is that it only works close-range. This tonic is another prototype, with it being the only one of its kind. Adrenaline Rush is somewhat related to Drill Dash and Aero Dash, but instead of a sudden burst, the user can stream a number of attacks, plasmids, or firearms over a short period of time, the only defect of the tonic is that once used, the user will temporarily be slower after using it, the effect, thankfully, only lasts for about 40 seconds. This tonic is very rare, and is hardly ever found within Rapture.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Big Brother Chapter 3**

I slowly rose from the floor, with Marcus Zing making sure I didn't fall. My body felt like jelly, and my leg felt as if it was on fire. I looked down, seeing it bleed. Marcus Zing spoke up again, his worrisome nature unsettling me.

"Easy kid, looks like that Alpha Series broke your leg", I groaned in response, "Maybe you need to be educated on Rapture, here, sit down and let me tell you about this hell hole."

I sat down, not really feeling like listening, but just wanting to get back to Jane. Feeling my body complain in protest once I sat down, I shifted into another position, feeling a little better.

"Alright kid, a long time ago, around the 1930's, Rapture was made by a once great man, named Andrew Ryan, he created this city to give mankind a chance to make a world free of corruption, free of law, only defined by the people, mainly the sweat of their brow, you following boy?"

I blinked, nodding slightly.

"Anyway, Andrew Ryan created Rapture, a city of which he hoped to make his dream come true. He created many new advances in his city, creating new security, such as Security Drones, and newly developed Turrets. Ryan made Little Sisters, like your friend Jane; they gather ADAM, which is basically odd goo that allows you to buy new Plasmids and Gene Tonics, even being able to increase your dexterity. Plasmids are powers you can earn with ADAM, such as the rare plasmid you have, whatever it's called. Such powers are called "Electro bolt!" And even "Incinerate!" there happen to be many more Plasmids, but those are some of the common ones. Gene Tonics are passive abilities that increase your speed, strength, and Plasmids. Anyway, Little Sisters are guarded by Big Daddies, such as the rare Alpha Series, like Jane's little friend, and Bouncers."

I nodded, feeling a little lost.

"Alright kid, I'll tell you some more tomorrow, alright?"

Marcus Zing left, not saying another word to me the rest of the day. The few weeks that passed were not as bad as I thought they would be; Marcus told me many things about Rapture, even giving me a Research Camera so I could take photos of splicers, and to get more info, record them if necessary. Jane and I got closer over the next few weeks, becoming best friends, unfortunately, 190, the Alpha Series protecting Jane still got a little anxious around me, especially when she dared to hug me, with him grabbing me and pushing me away. I had no grudge against 190, it was his job to protect her, and I knew he was doing his job rather well. One day, however, Jane disappeared, with 190 nearly wrecking Jane's room to nothing but shambles, he looked at me, picked me up, and shook me, letting out a loud grunt, but, eventually, he slowly let me down, possibly knowing it was not my fault.

That night, I snuck out with another Little Sister, known as Emily, she had crimson hair with light freckles sprayed across her cheeks, her eyes as blue as they could get. I believe she had a crush on me, because the whole time we were searching for Jane, she kept blushing whenever I looked over to her, asking her if she found anything. Eventually, a Big Sister found us, obviously one of the newer models, found us sneaking about and took us back home, or rather, Emily home in the basket across her back, letting me follow. I was kind of glad she did not carry me in that basket in truth; being so close to Emily would have embarrassed me dearly. Following the Big Sister, we made our way to a Big Daddy testing center, the Big Sister leaving me behind to wander aimlessly in the frightening place.


End file.
